This invention is in the field of devices for securing eyeglasses to a person's head. Numerous approaches have been devised to prevent eyeglasses or spectacles from falling from a person's head. For example, a chain or string may be extended around the wearer's neck and attached to the opposite ends of the side bars or the temples of the spectacles. In the event the wearer is participating in sports, then it is necessary to provide a more rigid or secure means for preventing dislodgement of the eyeglasses. One approach is to provide a specially constructed pair of eyeglasses having permanently mounted thereto an elastic band extendable around the wearer's head. Another approach is to provide an elastic band extendable around the wearer's head and removably attached to the opposite ends of the side bars or temples. A significant disadvantage of the latter two approaches is that the elastic band forces the lens against the wearer's eyebrows or skin providing not only discomfort, but allowing sweat to flow onto the lens and eventually impede vision. In view of such disadvantage, many people will simply not utilize an elastic band, and instead bend the tips of the temples to more securely mount the eyeglasses. Eventually, the temples will become misaligned and in fact may even break as the plastic material becomes brittle with age. An alternative approach is to mount a plug to the tips of the temples with each plug having a rough surface to increase the friction between the person's head and temple. Such plugs provide less than satisfactory results since they either fall off the temples or do not provide sufficient holding means for securing the eyeglasses to the wearer's head.
Disclosed herein is a totally new type of device for securing the eyeglasses to the wearer's head which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages while being considerably less expensive to manufacture and providing superior holding capability.